Call Me Fate
by vivianXmanson
Summary: kagome cheated on inuyasha after she cought him with Kikyo unfortunitly she wound up prego! nobody knew she was, nobody ever saw the progress, and they father never knew....til Sarbi came to the feudal era!
1. prologue, the example

Her white blonde hair shown silver in the fast paced lights. And the Loud music rushed the aderidleline through her vains. she was not alone when it came to to the font of was a man of his late thirties, a greying old man who knew through the insult he just issued was is certin death. he who had called the eerie beatiful women before him. "you are nothing more then a basterd child left upon the steps of some unfortunit soul!" he had said. the woman's eyes were vividly red.

"Baterd child am i?" she said silkly, her vice ws very soft and if anyone knew hr well knew that this was the true indicator of her rage.

the man wimpered for he had herd the rumors indeed the rumers about her strange powers and hartless ways.

"My name is Sarabi. do you know what my name means if translated?" she asked softly

"y y ..yes. It means 'the daughter of divine destruction'"

"very good, now watch as i destroy you" and with the flick of her wrist a green whip emerged from her index fingers and sliced of the foolish man's hed. it' thud wsn't herd ver the music.

"does the rest of yu wish to experince my wrath?" Sarabi asked loudly, chalenging any of them t call her a basterd child to her face. None of them spoke. Sarabi grinned"very good".

And with full grace she left the room.

She left her refuge.

now she had to face her bitter lonly life that entwined around a vodka bottle.


	2. prologue 2, kagome's happy ending

Kagome

The trees swayed gently in the breeze. Raven bule locks of hair scatered and played on the wind. Rose petal lips parted to inhale the lilac perfumed air.

Kagome had resided in her hill top resort for about 12 years now. healing the sick and housing the poor, she wore the jewel around her neck daily to remind her why she must live on for others if anything.

"lady Kagome the soldier's leg is bothering him again, or so he thinks." young woman around the age of 20 said. her features were very simalar to Kagome's except the girls freckles and blazing green eyes.

"i am coming Rin" Kagome sighed

"and one more thing" Rin said

"yes, we are running low on medicine and gauze i wrote down a list........and there is one more thing............i have to leave in a couple of days, i have been invited to a ball."

"okay" kagome sighed again.

"kagome, i wish i knew what to say to make you happier but i don't" Rin said

"niether do i"

Kagome hiked down the hill in deep thought. she hated having to go to that village and threw that forest but atleast she can make herself invisable so..........even if it meant having to see him, least he cant see her.*if those poor souls didn't need me so much i wouldn't even come near this place* she though to herself. When she got to the border of the forest she flickerd out of sight and proceeded. The Bone Eater's well was on the other side of The Village of Kikyo in Inuyasha's Forest and Kagome always felt a new and fresh wave of anger and hatred everytime she passed by.  
*it was me who dealt the final blow to Naroku, me who founf the jewel shards, and yet no one named anything after me, guess it was all a popularity contest............that i should of won,, if not for me Inuyasha would of been dead way before now, infact we wouls still be pinned to that damn tree, and the bitch kikyo.................would of been a hollow fuckinng clay statue! but no you don't hear a Kagome's Vally or Kagome's Hill. not even a Rock of Whats-Her-Face* and theese bitter thoughts had accommpianed her to the well. To wear she needed to get suplies for her patiants. Wear she had to go and expirence more bitter thoughts.


	3. I Never Want to Hurt You

the past

"kagome.............we need to talk, come take a walk me" a nervous vioce said after it's owner walked up to Kagome.

"Inuyasha! don't sneak up on me like that. right now?? i have to cook us super, can it wait?" kagome asked escasperated

"no, it has to be now" Inuyasha said he kept his gaze on the ground daring not to look up at her reaction

"okay then, but you have to explain why your acting so werid lately"kagome said

"okay then lets go" and off he set and Kagome followed and soon cought up.

they walked the forest's path in silence. He saw her hand swing at her side and wanted to grasp it and hold onto it forever. a river soon came into view and Inuyasha went to it and stood

"damn it Inuyasha if you want to talk then lets talk, lets start with 2 days ago when you disappered, where did you go, we were all so worried about you ya know?" kagome asked, she couldn't stand the strange behavior or silence.

"i went to my mother's grave" he said quetly "i have a small chest filled with some of her things. i thought you would like this" and from within his kimmonno he withdrew a beautiful necklace. it was silk strands braided and along the silken braid were beads and stones shimmering in the seting sun. Kagome gasped but didn't move to grab the necklace. "she loved natuer and made this from a river we used to live together next silver in the silk is my hair from when i was little. Kagome i know i have hurt before and not to accept this gift is understandable, but i want you to know i never want to hurt you again. please take it"

"inuyasha..........it is so beautiful and it belonged to your mother are you sure?"

"yes"

"then put it on me for me please, it looks so fragile" she turned her back to him and pulled her hair away from her neck to expose it to him, and he put his mother's necklace on her. when he tied it around her thin frail neck he kissed it then the base of her throat. shivers went up her spine and she gasped again."Inuyasha i'm not ready for that yet, not that i don't want to, it is just the fact i'm not ready" kagome walked out of Inuyasha's grasp and turned to face him.

he nodded and told her he started walking back to the village and yet again Inuyasha saw kagome's and by her side. only this time he took it into his.

"oh wow it is so beautiful Kagome" Sango exclaimed.

her and Sango continued to soak in the hotsprings and Kagome told Sango everything. Sango's eyes were misty when Kagome had finished telling her everything.

"i wished Miroku would do something like that, but his only version of romance his groping my ass" Ssango said suddenly feeing down

"Miroku just doesn't understand anything about women except their anatomy. you know what i am going to go back to my time for a little bit and when i get back i'll have a surprise for you"kagome smiled.

"so, how did it feel when Inuyasha kissed you like that?" SSango asked wich to Kagome's dispair she blushed a deep red and started a whole knew anayisis of that whole experience. when they decide to get out before Kagome's barrier could fall out and let the guys come and sneak -peak at them.

"well i'm off give everybody my love Sango, i'll be back soon"

She walked to the well alone feeling att peace with the world for long last. When she got to the well she saw Inuyasha waiting there for her.

"hey"

"wat up"

"i don't know, watcha doin,"

"waiting"

"for what"

"come here"

"okay" kagome walked closer to Inuyasha marvling at how cute he was. when she got close enough to see the whites of his eyes he pulled her closer and planted his lips on her's. they kissed in the moonlight for what seemed to be an eternity. Inuyasha broke the kiss and stood back to look at her reaction.

when he was satisfied with what he saw "have a good visit with your family, i'll come get you in a few days" and he walked off.

NOTE

well her is the first REAL chapter of the story, i hope for some feed back and some comments. hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Kagome's loss from both worlds

:NOTE: i have a very unreliable keyboard and there for doubles allot of letters much to my dismay, so for give typos plz.:NOTE:

the past

----------------------------------

Inuyasha

He watched from the bushes as Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared. He walked back to the well and just stared at it. in his and he held bits of her hair.

"why did you kiss her?" Kykio asked she walked out of the woods and stood on the other side of the well looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"to say good bye"Inuyasha said and dangled the jewel shards in his other hand.

"well then let us get on with it shall we?"

and they left the well together in the direction of the Sacred Tree.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome

"Mom I'm home, Sota, Grandpa?" kagome walked in to the dark house. she stumbled her way to the kitchen to turn on the light, on the table she found a note.

_Kagome,_

_I have terrible news for you. Mom and Grandfather have passed on through the result of a car-wreck, i have left Japan to go stay with Aunt Marge. _

_They didn't suffer. I had decided to have them cremated and i buried their ashes at the base of the Sacred Tree. i am doing fine. I am so sorry you have had to find out this way, _

_for every love _

_Sota_

Her world went black and her body crumpled to the floor.

It had been hours since Kagome had read the tragedy of what happened to her family. When Kagome awoke from the hard tile of the kitchen foor silence greeted her harshly. She numbly stood up and went to the bathroom.. she cried the rest of the night inn the tub.. she didnn't evann remove her clothing.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha

He and Kikyo walked hand in hand into Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede starred in disbelief at the pair.

"whats going on Inuyasha??" Miroku asked calmly. He focused immediately on a disturbing action of Kykio. She was breathing.

"me and kykio performed very old and powerful Ritual, Kykio is of living flesh now." Inuyasha explained

"so she is alive, well she has a human life now that is to say?" Miroku asked with a frown

"yes i am once again part of the human world fully" Kykio stated

"so what does this mean exactly, for the group?" Sango asked sharply

"she will be traveling with us, with me" Inuyashasaid with a eerie peace in his voice

"so are you going to stay with Kagome?"Sango asked with a deadly consequence dripping from her voice like honey from a hive of pissed off bees

"Kagome isn't coming back. me and kagome discussed it and she decided it best not to return"Inuyasha said

"you unbelievable son of a bitch!"Sango whispered

"me and Kykio are meant to be together not me and Kagome. it isn't right. So kagome gave me and Kykio the Jewel Shards and went back to her time"Inuyasha said

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND NOT SAY GOOD BYE TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanngo scrammed

"she was pretty upset and she felt like she couldn't face you guys"Kykio said with the same calm as Inuyasha

"so that it then" Miroku stated he as well not wanting to accept it but neither the less couldn't see another way

"yes"

-------------------------------------------------

4 days later

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome

She sat underneath the tree silently, not getting up to eat or answer the occasional rings of the phone. Not getting up for anything a bottle of water, use of the bathroom ,and to sleep.. All she could do was sit there and tell them how sorry she was for not visiting them more, not being able to save them, not being a better daughter. when she wasn't apologizing she was telling them how much she loved them both.

She was sitting on the tree muttering her usual when a voice sounded from behind her..

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" a young man came running up to her his sound wail of her name made kagome nearly jump out of her skin. he ran up to her and embraced her.."i was so worried for you............I'm so sorry about your family. to the gods I'm so happy your safe though everyone has been worried sick about you"

when Kagome pulled away and looked into the face of her good friend Hojo she cried even more and even harder. Hojo held her closer and tighter then ever before in his whole entire life. When she was able to speak all she could do was tell him about how awful it was to come home to a note on the table, no family what so ever. How she didn't know what to do and no idea how to attempt to live with this at all. Hojo calmed her down and took her inside. he made her tea and started telling her everything about what happened and his instructions that her little brother had left him.

According to their family lawyer, kagome and Sota were both to go live with their American Aunt Marge, but since Kagome was no where to be found and the fact she was 18 only Sota had to go to their Aunt Marge. Hojo had paid the light bill for their house, and helped Sota pack everything and put it in storage before he left. Sota had told him that Kagome was away for awhile and didn't know when she would be back but when Kagome got back that hojo was to help her cope and understand. plus be there for her. all of her other friends had went away to college so they were unavaible. Hojo planned on going next year. When all was said and done Kagome thanked him and cried some more.

Kagomme went to bed that night drained of everything. She told Hojo that she she needed to get ahold of their family lawyer but didn't know how . so he hooked her up with the number and address.. So the next mourning she would go and see what she needed to do. because she had no idea.


	5. The Broken annd The Busted

Kagome

It had been four days since coming home to a nightmare. Kagome stood in the foyer of the now huge and empty house. She had sold the house and gave everything away. The stairs creaked as she walked up them. Leaving this world wouldn't bbe such a horribble ordeal. after all Inuyasha loved her and would probbaly take her in. providinng he had a house.......................bbbut the pionnt is she wouldnn't bbe alonne inn that this onne. she had her bbags packed and was headinng out innto the yard. She got passed the Sacared Tree annd everythinng wennt bbright. like everythinng had a sunn glowinnng fromm innside it. Kagomme droped her bbags to shield her eyes.

"Kagomme donn't returnn to the world of wars, to do so will lead you to bbe the gate way of horrors! you donn't bbe lonng inn that world! Onnce the child of mercy and crulety breaths in the battlefield's air demons will prevail. Kagome if you allow demons to continue in the timespan you will have betrayed your very own soul!" the air around her screamed and wailed as it's vioce faded.

kagome reached into her pocket and with drew a little bottle that rattled. looking down at it she wispered "your too good my little friends" and Kagome kissed the bottle of pills and put them back into her pocket.

Kagome jumped over the ledge of the well and floated through the stars.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha

"it is the full moon my love, and as tradition of my blood inheritence, i want to take you as my mate" Inuyasha whisped into Kykio's ear while they stood embraced under the Sacared Tree.

"i love you Inuyasha" Kykio sighed as she felt his tonngue flicker over her collar bone.

A twig cracked in half by a stumbling foot.

--==--==--==--==^^^^^^^......................

a perfect pink nipple was cought in between to caynine fangs. annd a pale hannd twisted innto pale silver hair.

............/\.../\....../\

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO' a light and loopy sneeze befail the air around her

_______________________^_^_^_^__-------

YES!!!!! ahhhhh yes baby

---

"i wonnder who that could be inn the mmiddle of a forest!!!!! probbaly some drunk and a slut" she whispered completly appalled ;i wonder if i'll sounnd like that with..........; "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagomme screamed

NOTE!!!!!!!

sorry if this seems like a super short chap, between work, my school, and my girlfriend, this is all i got for right now, so i hope u like it and plz R&R and let me know if i could be doing something better.

-VIVIAN


End file.
